Notes From the Underbelly
by Abydo
Summary: Era joven, guapa, independiente, con amigos y causaba sensación en el género másculino. Pero un hecho le haría madurar antes de lo que esperaba.
1. The ghost of a chance

**Aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Espero q os guste, tengo escritos tres capítulos. Ya sabeis, cualquier cosa en un bonito reviews. Nos vemos.**

* * *

_Capítulo I: The ghost of a chance._

Hermione escuchó el despertador sonar. Lo miró, eran las diez de la mañana, hora de levantarse.

Hermione Granger, tenía veinticinco años. Había estudiado en Hogwarts hasta los dieciocho, y ahora trabajaba como funcionaria en el Ministerio de Magia. Hacía dos años que había roto con Ron Weasley, después de casi seis años de relación. Desde entonces decidió que no volvería a atarse a un hombre nunca más, lo que no quiere decir que no se divirtiera, pero tenía la teoría de que las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, y la aplicaba hasta la saciedad.

Su mejor amiga era su ex cuñada Ginny Weasley, un año menor que ella. Ginny, era la novia de Harry Potter. Al principio, cuando Hermione y Ron lo habían dejado, al salir los cuatro juntos, la verdad es que era bastante incómodo. Pero poco duró, ya que unos meses después Ron comenzó una relación con Luna Lovegood, y hasta hoy.

Hermione y Ginny habían quedado ese sábado para ir a comer y más tarde a comprarse trapitos para salir aquella noche, que prometía ser bastante interesante, ya que Hermione había quedado con un chico detrás del cual llevaba unas semanas.

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, encendió la radio que allí tenía ubicada y se metió detrás de las mamparas preparada para ducharse. Un par de horas después se encontraba saliendo del portal de su apartamento en el centro de Londres, con sus botas de tacón calzadas.

Pronto se encontraba sentada en una terraza delante de una ensalada y con Ginny sentada delante de ella.

-Bueno¿Hoy que plan tenemos?-inició Ginny.

-Pues no lo se, yo he quedado.

-¿Otra vez?

Hermione asintió.

-Vas a batir tu propio record, chica.

-Bueno, una mujer tiene que divertirse.

-En serio te lo digo, si hace ocho años me dicen que te ibas a convertir en esta clase de mujer, no me lo creo.

-Ginny, yo ya no tengo diecisiete años, además la relación que tuve con tu hermano fue muy especial, y cuando lo dejamos lo pase fatal. No quiero volver a sufrir, solo quiero pasarlo bien.

-Pero es bonito querer a alguien.

-Os quiero a vosotros.

-Hermione…

-¡Qué!, Vale lo reconozco he cambiado, vivo la vida un poco más alocadamente, pero creo que me lo merezco, me he pasado la vida siendo la chica perfecta, cumplidora de la ley, las mejores notas de la clase, candidata a entrar en el clan Weasley y empezar a tener hijos sin parar. Ginny yo no quiero eso, no ahora mismo. ¿No me comprendes ni aunque sea solo un poquitito?

-Te comprendo, y te apoyo, pero no lo comparto.

-No necesito que seas como yo, lo que necesito es comprar un vestido para dejar a ese tío boquiabierto.

Ginny sonrió dándose por vencida. Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, hablando de cosas.

-Cambiando de tema, tengo que contarte algo.-dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo un retraso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso, tengo un retraso

-¿Cómo¿De cuánto?

-No, es poco, es de cuatro días, se que lo más probable es que no sea nada, pero estoy acojonada, yo soy como un reloj tía.

-No te preocupes seguro que no es nada, además has estado estresada últimamente con el Ministerio, y seguro que no pasa nada.

-Eso espero.

Terminaron de comer y pagaron. Acto seguido cogieron un taxi hasta Chelsea para comprarse modelito para la noche, había que estar radiante. Después de pagar los vestidos seleccionados, se fueron cada una a su casa a prepararse para la noche.

Ginny, Harry, Ron y Luna ya se encontraban en el bar esperando por su amiga, estaban sentados en una mesa cercana a la puerta.

-Hermione ha vuelto a quedar hoy¿verdad?- preguntó Ron retórico.

-¿Lo dudabas?- respondió Ginny.

-No me puedo creer que sea la misma Hermione que iba a nuestro colegio.- añadió Harry.

-Bueno, todos hemos cambiado.

Se hizo el silencio. Segundo después Hermione apareció por la puerta del bar. Se sentó con sus amigos y la conversación se reanudó de nuevo. La diferente indumentaria entre Hermione y Luna, sentada contiguamente, contrastaba bastante, Hermione vestía sus prendas erótico-festivas mientras que Luna iba más normalita, como se suele decir, con la cara lavada.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?- inquirió Hermione impaciente.

-Pues cenaremos algo y a la disco.- contestó Ginny.

-Genial, pues cenaré con vosotros y después me iré con mi cita.

Todos asintieron menos Luna, la cual miraba embobada una mosca que revoloteaba sobre la mesa, haciendo unos graciosos círculos con la cabeza.

La pandilla cenó sin mayores noticias, más tarde Hermione se despidió y acudió a su cita. El lugar pensado por el chico para la cita, se puede decir que no estaba nada mal, zona vip en un club moderno, privado con un sofá, mesa y nevera propia. Todo parecía pintar perfecto para los planes de Hermione.

-Buenas.

-Hola, perdón por el retraso es que fui a cenar con unos amigos y nos alargamos más de la cuenta.

-Estás más que perdonada.

-Bueno, y cuéntame¿llevas mucho esperando?

-Ha merecido la pena.

-Oye, ya estoy aquí, no hace falta que sigas ligando.

El chico entendiendo eso como una señal, se lanzó a besarla. Hermione le esquivó.

-¿Dónde vas, calamar?

-Pero, no acabas de decir…

-Si, ya lo sé, soy una mujer rara… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

El chico totalmente desconcertado dio otro paso.

-¿Te traigo una copa?

-Claro.

Hermione pensó algo por un instante pero lo olvidó enseguida.

-Aquí tienes.- aquel hombre le había tendido algo que tenía toda la pinta de ser vodka.

-Gracias.

-¿Brindamos?

Las copas chocaron, y el mismo pensamiento volvió a la cabeza de Hermione¿Y si estaba embarazada? tomarse un copazo no sería lo más indicado, pero ¿Cómo iba a estar ella embarazada?, era ridículo¿no? Dudas, una tras otra la asaltaban, no le dejaban pensar con claridad, notó que la copa le rozaba los labios, y el líquido ya se había introducido en su boca, como acto reflejo devolvió todo lo que había ingerido a la copa antes de tragarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el hombre desconcertado.

-Esto…, verás.- Hermione necesitaba salir de allí, mal que le pesara.-…acabo de recordar que yo no bebo, además, mañana madrugo y,… ¿Qué hago yo dando explicaciones?, oye que me largo.

Hermione se fue dejando allí al pobre hombre totalmente confuso, con su copa en la mano y una noche perdida. Aún en aquella posición.

-Esta chica es muuuy rara.

Hermione caminaba por las oscuras calles de Londres con su abrigo puesto, había abandonado la zona de bares y ahora se hallaba por calles solitarias, sus tacones chocar contra el suelo era lo único que se oía. Lejos vio un letrero, no lo diferenció bien al principio, pero después no tubo dudas, era una farmacia veinticuatro horas.

Sin dudarlo aumento la velocidad y se acerco al recinto, entró. Era una farmacia inmaculadamente blanca, había una señora de unos cincuenta años detrás del mostrador, era una señora bajita regordeta y con una chaqueta de punto sobre el uniforme blanco.

-Ha refrescado ¿verdad?

-Si…si.

Hermione no se atrevía a pedirlo.

-Bueno¿Y en qué te puedo ayudas cielo?

-Verá, necesito un…, un, un text, un predictor.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó la señora acercando más la oreja.

-Un text de embarazo.

La señora fue a por ello, Hermione se llevó una mano a la altura de las cejas, aquello era vergonzoso. En lo que a Hermione le parecieron semanas, la señora llegó con el artilugio, Hermione pagó, y se fue apurada de aquel lugar. Metió el text en su bolso y se dirigió a su casa.

Allí estaba, sentada sobre la tapa cerrada del inodoro, con el palito en su mano. Rosa, azul, rosa, azul… Unos minutos después Hermione ya tenía la respuesta, seguía sentada en la taza del inodoro, aún con sus tacones puestos, sus pendientes, su vestido erótico-festivo, todo…

-Estoy embarazada…-susurró.


	2. You've got a friend in me

**Notes from the underbelly.**

_Capítulo II: You've got a friend in me._

-…estoy embarazada.- susurró por decimoséptima vez.

Llevaba allí sentada cerca de una hora, aún mirando el palito que sujetaba con una mano hasta que se dio cuenta que había orinado en él y lo tiró inmediatamente a la basura.

¿Ahora qué?, esa era la pregunta que Hermione no podía para de hacerse. El estar embarazada suponía un montón de cosas, nada de trajes erótico-festivos en por lo menos nueve meses, si la madre naturaleza era buena con ella. Vómitos, lloros, pañales…tantas cosas. Y todo ello, ella sola.

Ahora tendría tantas cosas que hacer, por lo pronto buscar un médico, decírselo a sus padres, olvidarse del alcohol y lo peor de todo, decírselo a sus amigos, eso definitivamente iba a ser lo más duro.

Decidió que había tenido demasiadas emociones por aquel día así que se puso su pijama se desmaquilló, y se arrebujó en su cama, el sueño tardó en vencerla pero finalmente lo hizo.

Al día siguiente escuchó como el despertador chillaba empedernidamente, lo que menos le apetecía a la castaña era levantarse y enfrentarse al mundo, sabía que tarde o temprano debería de hacerlo, pero si podía retrasarlo un par de horas, eso que se llevaba para ella. Cogió el reloj y lo azotó contra la pared, volvió a dormirse.

Era la una de la tarde, Hermione seguía durmiendo. El teléfono sonó. El ruido tardó en molestarla, pero al tercer tono se despertó, corrió hacia la sala de estar y descolgó el aparato, era Ginny.

-¿Si?- contestó Hermione soñolienta.

-Hermione¿no habíamos quedado a las doce y media en la madriguera?

Hermione trató de aclarar su mente, pero no podía recordar nada que no fuera su problema.

-Ginny, lo siento, me he dormido, enseguida voy para allá.

-No pasa nada, pero date prisa, tenemos hambre.

Después de asearse y vestirse unos vaqueros con un jersey largo, voló hacia la madriguera mediante polvos flu.

Al llegar a la casa, no había nadie dentro, todos se hallaban en los jardines, sentados en la mesa, esperando por ella. Hermione se apuró en salir y sentarse entre Ginny y Luna. Después de disculparse, comenzaron a comer.

La conversación era siempre la misma, las tres embarazadas mujeres Weasley, se convirtieron en el monotema. Hermione no se encontraba de humor para soportar a aquellas mujeres hablando de sus nonatos alegremente. Necesitaba contar su problema a alguien, comprobó los ocupantes de la mesa, pero ¿a quién quería engañar?, se lo contaría a Ginny.

-Ginny, necesito contarte algo en privado.- le susurró a su amiga.

-Ahora no Hermione, espera un segundo.

Harry se levantó de su asiento, la mesa se quedó en silencio, Harry comenzó a hablar. Recitó un discurso sobre la importancia de la familia, el hecho de que él nunca hubiera tenido una y los Weasley le hubieran aceptado en la suya.

-…por eso quiero dar las gracias a esta increíble familia. Por último quiero anunciaros…-Ginny se levantó en ese momento junto a Harry.-…que Ginny y yo vamos a casarnos.-finalizó Harry.

Las caras eran variadas, sorpresa, emoción, alegría… La gente se levantó para dar la enhorabuena a los prometidos. Hermione, después de felicitar a Harry fue a hablar con Ginny.

-Felicidades, Sra. Potter.- ambas se rieron.- no me puedo creer que no nos dijerais nada.

-Lo siento, pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

-Lo entiendo…¡Enhorabuena!

-Gracias, bueno ¿Qué era lo que querías contarme ante?

Hermione cogió a Ginny y la llevó a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?, me estas asustando.

-Te acuerdas, de lo que hablamos ayer.

-¿Del chico?

-No, del retraso.

-Si.

-Bueno, pues digamos que ya no es un retraso, estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué?

Hermione bajó la mirada mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Ginny al verlo, se colocó a su lado y la abrazó consoladora.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé.

-¿Pero tú estás segura de que estás embarazada?

-Me he hecho la prueba.

-Esas cosas fallan. Hace tres meses yo tuve un retraso, me hice la prueba y me dio positivo, fui al médico y resultó ser que no. Deberías ir al médico antes de decidir nada.

-Tienes razón¿me acompañarás?

Ginny asintió, en ese momento Harry apareció por la puerta. Hermione rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, y le hizo un gesto a Ginny para que no dijera nada.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

-Nada, que está emocionada por la boda.- contestó Ginny.

-Si, es eso, enhorabuena Harry, os lo merecéis, si necesitáis algo contar conmigo.- dijo la aludida.

-Muchas gracias Herms, sabía que podíamos contar contigo.

-Bueno, os dejo solos parejita.

Hermione se fue con el resto de invitados. Por mucho que Ginny dijera Hermione estaba segura de que estaba embarazada, lo notaba. De lo que estaba segura era de que iba a tenerlo, no sabía por qué, pero quería tenerlo. Absorta en sus pensamientos llegó donde estaban Ron y Luna.

-Bueno¿Qué te ha parecido la noticia?- le preguntó Luna.

-La verdad que me lo esperaba, tantos años juntos, y tan bien, tan unidos, yo creo que era de esperar. Bueno ¿y vosotros dos para cuando?

Ambos soltaron una sonrisita tonta.

-Es muy pronto aún, lo hemos hablado, pero es mejor esperar un poco¿no crees?- contestó Ron.

-Desde luego.

-Bueno, voy a ver a mi hermana, hasta luego.

Luna y Hermione se despidieron de Ron y siguieron hablando.

-Hermione, tengo que decirte algo.

-Dime.

-Ahora que sacaste el tema, no se que hacer para que Ron se tome en serio nuestro futuro, cada vez que saco el tema me sale con excusas, y con que no quiere precipitarse, y no me entiendas mal, yo no soy una de esas que quiere casarse a toda costa, pero me gustaría saber que nuestra relación va a algún sitio.

-Luna, eso nunca se sabe, incluso aunque te cases, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar. Yo estuve saliendo con Ron siete años, pensaba que sería para siempre, y como ves me equivoqué, creo que Ron tiene razón, esperar un poco, vivir el momento, cuando surja, surgió.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, mejor no precipitarse. Gracias.

La fiesta continuó con felicitaciones para los novios, risas, bromas, bailes incluso. Todo el mundo estaba pasándoselo en grande, incluso Hermione consiguió evadirse un poco y pasarlo bien, que era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Rozaban ya la siete de la tarde, empezaba a oscurecer. Hermione se escapó un momento a la cocina, necesitaba estar sola. Ginny la vio y entró detrás.

-Hermione¿qué tal?

-Bien, la verdad es que he logrado olvidarme un poco del tema.

-Eso esta bien. Bueno, en el caso de que en verdad estuvieras embarazada ¿Quién sería el padre?

-¿Importa eso?

-Me parece que si.

-Pues a mí no.

-¿No te parece que el padre merecería saberlo?

-No Ginny, no me lo parece, ni siquiera estoy segura, y no me arriesgaría a cambiarle la vida a un hombre sin estar segura.

-Está bien. En el caso otra vez de que lo estuvieras¿lo tendrías?

-Pues…

Ron entró en la cocina, la respuesta de Hermione quedó en el aire. Ginny le hizo saber con la mirada que luego hablarían.

-Ginny, Harry te anda buscando.-le avisó Ron.

-Ah, vale, Herms luego hablamos.

Ginny se fue, Hermione se sentó en una silla y se apoyó con el codo en la mesa, Ron se acercó dispuesto a servirse una bebida.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Ron.

-Si, es solo que estoy un poco cansada, no he dormido nada bien.

-Vaya, por lo que veo anoche triunfaste ¿eh?-dijo Ron socarrón.

-No precisamente.

-¿Y eso?

Hermione dudó sobre si decirle la verdad o no.

-Digamos que no estaba inspirada.-finalmente se decidió por no decírselo, no hasta estar segura.

-Vaya por Dios.-Ron sonrió.

-¿Y tú que tal?

-Como siempre, aquí estoy.

-¿Y con Luna?, he hablado con ella por lo que veo la tienes loquita perdida.

-Si bueno, estamos bien. Pero creo que tenemos distintas opiniones.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo nuestro, va demasiado rápido, no quiero precipitarme, y pasarlo mal otra vez.

-Te entiendo. Yo también lo pasé muy mal.

- Sabes…siempre pensé que tu y yo...-Ron no se atrevió a continuar.-...en fin da igual.

Hermione le cogió del brazo antes de que se fuera.

-Ron,...yo también.

Se miraron, ahí estaba esa mirada, la confianza, el amor, la pasión todo seguía allí en esa mirada, intacto, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Sus cabezas fueron acercándose hasta quedar sus labios unidos.

-¡Ron!-Fred asomó por la puerta. Ambos se separaron a tiempo-…ven mamá te quiere presentar a no se quién.

-Bueno Hermione, te dejo, ya hablamos luego.

-Adiós

Hermione se levantó. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?, se había besado con Ron. Eso no había estado bien, bueno si lo había estado, pero no…¿Y Luna?, Su cabeza hervía eran demasiadas cosas¿Aún sentía algo por Ron? Se decidió a irse a su casa. Así lo hizo se despidió de todos y se dirigía ya a la puerta.

-¡Hermione espera!

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo dándose la vuelta. Era Ginny.

-¿Te lo quedarías?


	3. All Good Things Come to an End

**Notes from the underbelly**

_Capítulo III: All good things come to an end._

-¿Te lo quedarías?- una nueva duda se unió a su cabeza, y una importante.

-…mañana hablamos

Se fue a su casa haciéndose las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, ¿se lo quedaría?, ¿abortaría?, ¿amaba aún a Ron?, ¿dejaría a Luna por ella?, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Le asustó pensar una respuesta, cualquier opción le parecía descabellada y no se consideraba capaz de tomar una decisión, si podía aplazarlo aunque fuera hasta el día siguiente, en cuanto el doctor le dijera si estaba embazada o no y hablara con Ron.

Llegó el lunes, era la primera vez que el despertador sonaba y Hermione estaba despierta, se había despertado a las cinco de la mañana, no podía dormir, cada vez estaba más cercano el momento de poder tener que tomar una decisión. Antes tendría que ir a trabajar, más tarde había quedado con Ginny para ir al ginecólogo.

La jornada laboral fue mas dura y rápida que de costumbre, el tiempo pasaba volando, cada vez veía el reloj acercarse más y más a la hora de ir al ginecólogo. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la hora llegó, Ginny apareció por la puerta del despacho.

-¿Te lo quedarías?-dijo en forma de saludo.

-Hola a ti también.

-¿Te lo quedarías?

-Pues…-Hermione vaciló.-…probablemente…no.

-¿En serio?- dijo Ginny sorprendida.

-¿Esperabas otra respuesta?

-La verdad es que sí.

-¿Cómo?

-No se, te veía como el tipo de chica que en una situación como esta se quedaría el bebé, pero veo que me he equivocado.

-Me estas recriminando.

-No, no. Es simplemente que no me lo esperaba, pero que no te juzgo de verdad.

-Está bien, acabo estos papeles y nos vamos.

Ginny asintió. Mientras Hermione terminaba de rellenar formularios y otras cosas, Ginny paseaba por el despacho cotilleando fotos y demás cosas. Cogió una foto en la que estaban Hermione y Ron.

-¿Y esto?-dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué?- Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a lo que se refería su amiga.

-Esta foto.

-Ah…-a Hermione le extrañó la pregunta.-…pues…de tu cumpleaños, no entiendo la pregunta.

-¿Ron y tú?

-Si… ¡Ginny no seguirás con lo mismo!

Ginny nunca había aceptado que su hermano y Hermione rompieran, estaba convencida de que volverían otra vez tarde o temprano, por mucho que Hermione le dijera que eso no iba a pasar, ella no se daba por vencida. Hermione mentiría si dijera que no lo había pensado, le gustaría volver algún día con él, pero eso era imposible, Ron ahora estaba con Luna y no había más, lo suyo había terminado.

-¡Qué!, ¡Hermione me cuesta creer que después de tantos años no sientas nada por él!, y ahora encuentro esta foto y…

-Somos amigos Ginny. Al lado hay una foto mía con Harry, ¿Piensas también que estoy enamorada de él?

-No es lo mismo. Ron y tú…

-Ron y yo rompimos hace dos años. Ya está bien.

-¿Le quieres?

A Hermione le vino el recuerdo del día anterior, se habían besado, y era muy probable que si sintiera algo por él, pero no podía decirle eso a su hermana, y menos mientras Ron siguiera con Luna.

-…vamos a llegar tarde.- Hermione cogió su chaqueta y salió del despacho.

-Vas a tener que dejar de hacerme esto, ¿Tan difícil es contestar?- dijo Ginny siguiéndola.

Harry estaba en la habitación que compartía con su esposa en la Madriguera, la puerta sonó. Era Ron.

-¡Ron!, hola.

-Hola.- dijo Ron con poco ánimo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Harry me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que…no se como decirlo

-Ron, ¿estás bien?- Harry ya estaba preocupado.

-Si, es solo que…digamos que os veo a Ginny y a ti tan seguros de todo, sin ninguna duda ante la boda y…me planteo cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Que yo no tengo eso con Luna. No me entiendas mal, la quiero muchísimo. Pero, ayer pasó algo.

-¿El qué?

-…Hermione y yo nos besamos.

Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la puerta del despacho del ginecólogo. Ginny había sugerido ir a visitar al Dr. Cox, el médico de todas las mujeres Weasley. Pero Hermione se negó, no quería que nadie se enterase de aquello, al menos hasta estar segura, y por supuesto quería decirlo ella.

Llamaron a la puerta, el doctor las estaba esperando, le explicaron toda la situación, pronto comenzaron las pruebas. Hermione no pudo parar de pensar durante todo el proceso en sus problemas, Ron y el embarazo. ¿Había significado algo aquel beso?

-¡¿Cómo que os besasteis?!- Harry estaba sorprendido.

-Ayer, estábamos hablando, y de repente…

-¿Y Luna?

-No lo sé Harry, estoy echo un completo lío yo quería besarla, ahí está el problema. ¿Qué hago?

-Tú quieres a Luna.

-Claro.

-¿Y quieres dejarlo con ella?

-No lo sé. Por una parte estamos genial, somos felices y todo eso, pero por otra parte…es Hermione, es mucha historia, fueron muchos años y aún la quiero.

-Creo que tienes un problema.

-¿No me digas?

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a aquel doctor con Ginny a su lado.

-Señorita Granger, enhorabuena, está usted embarazada.

Hermione quedó petrificada en su silla, estaba embarazada. A su lado la expresión de Ginny era similar. Se levantó sin decir nada y se fue.

-Deduzco que no es un embarazo deseado.- dijo el doctor.

-Le ha costado llegar a usted solo.- contestó Ginny.

-Llévele estos panfletos.

Ginny cogió los panfletos con titulares del tipo "Ahora que has arruinado tu vida", "Las alegrías del parto en casa" y "¿Aborto?, él nunca lo haría".

Ginny intentó perseguirla, le costó alcanzarla, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

-Hermione el doctor me ha dado estos papeles para ti.

Hermione cogió los papeles.

-Estoy embarazada.

-Hermione…, creo que…

-Estoy embarazada.

-Ahora lo que tien…

-Estoy embarazada.

-¡Por mucho que lo repitas no va a dejar de ser verdad!

-Pero…

-Creo que debes replantearte lo que vas a hacer, ¿abortarás?

-No lo sé, Ginny, no lo sé.

Hermione se fue a casa e intento evadirse de todo. Cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño el teléfono la despertó bruscamente. Contestó agitada…era Ron.

_Continuará._


End file.
